Movie Night Revamped
by Oh-no-she-di'ent
Summary: Different take on movie night.  Very AU.  Complete.


**Disclaimer**: No affiliation. This is strictly for kicks. Everything's on the up and up.

_**A/N**_: Of all MY stories, PD (Patience Divine) is in its own league. That's my opinion, of course. But I won't be trying to top that one. This story does steal just a _little _bit of that friendship, however. A closer one than what we saw on the screen. There are three characters in this story. You can probably guess two of them, but there's a small amount of dialogue from one other. Bottom line, it's all about L/L. The plot is simple. It's movie night at Lorelai's house...with revision. It doesn't start out there, but that's where it _starts_. The story's complete and _chapterless_. Surprised? Just scroll along and enjoy : )

**Movie Night Revamped**

"Luke! I told you not to do that."

"These are _my_ feet. Let me walk where I want to walk, and I'll let you do the same."

"Okay, fine. Get bad luck. I don't even care." Lorelai folded her arms.

Luke's careless stride placed another sidewalk crack at the mercy of his foot. He exhaled loudly, carrying a monotone note along for the ride. "You're annoying today," he said plainly. They walked together through the town after leaving Lorelai's house. She had bugged him for three days straight, so he had finally decided to take some time and go nail her mailbox back down. It had been assaulted by her jeep...while she was behind the wheel.

"Luke, it's bad luck to step on sidewalk cracks," she went on to say. She looked up, trying to think of the saying. "'Step on a crack, break your mot--'" She stopped suddenly.

Luke sighed and looked over at her. "...break your what?" He asked exhaustedly.

Lorelai thought quickly. She sometimes felt as if her brain had a four second delay. Behind her mouth.

"Uh, step on a, uh, crack...break your mot--LEY Crue track." Luke looked at her dully.

"That's the stupidest saying I have ever heard in my life."

Lorelai shrugged. "Hey, it's not like...I made it up."

Luke nodded. As if in concordance. "Well, whoever did needs a little retest in Superstitions 101. Mot--LEY Crue's track..." He said mocking her, "...has nothing to do with it. Your mother's back does." He smiled faintly. "Nice save, though." He looked down to his feet as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Lorelai growled as she clenched her fists momentarily. She hated her occasional spurts of stupidity. She was far too smart to have them as often as she felt she did.

"I'm sorry," she said as she lightly gripped his forearm, stopping him. He shrugged dismissively. "I am such an idiot sometimes, I swear!" she said in frustration.

That tiny smile re-appeared. "Lorelai, it's okay. It's been over 20 years since my mom passed. I'm not going to break down in tears here."

Her eyes watered. If they weren't so blue, it wouldn't have been as noticeable. "But it's never okay to..." She looked into his eyes. Saw the genuineness there. She also saw pain, but it wasn't the kind that was new. It was the pain that everyone who lost a parent had when the memory was brought back. But, generally, if he hurt, then she did too. It was something she had grown accustomed to. She smiled a little when he did. "Can I buy you something?" She asked with a light shrug. He laughed. "A hat or a car or a...Jimmy Buffet mug?"

He chuckled. "You'd buy me a car?"

"You know I would." She paused. Thought about her place on that glorious economical version of a food chain. She wasn't at the bottom of it. The bottom was where she had been eighteen years ago, and she had climbed high enough to have the bottom be somewhat out of focus. But the top wasn't that much clearer. "Uh, does the car have to be bought outside of, ya know, Toys 'R' Us?"

Luke laughed fully. Lorelai broke out into a wide grin. The tears finally receded. "Hey, why don't you..." Luke said as he pointed at her, "...let me pick the movie, and we'll call it even," he said playfully. Though he didn't feel as if there was anything to _make _even. He'd known Lorelai for a long time. They'd been best friends for a_ long time_. She'd never do anything to intentionally cause him pain. Ever.

He was well aware of the four second delay.

"You pick the movie?" Lorelai asked with a frown.

"So, you think it's a good idea too, then?" Luke asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. "Jeez. It's just one night. You can't give me one night?"

Lorelai thought for a moment. It had been months since he chose their weekly movie. She grimaced as she recalled the night of _Joe Dirt _back in '03. She didn't speak to him for two days after that night. But that was a while ago. She could toss him this one little bone.

"Okay," she said as if she was making the ultimate sacrifice.

Luke narrowed his eyes with doubt. "I choose the movie?"

She smiled. Forced it. "Yep."

"The one we're going to watch?"

"Sure."

His eyes wandered down, then back to her face. His suspicious look caused Lorelai to laugh. "The one we're going to watch _on the TV screen_?"

"Well, I hear that's the best way to view a rental."

He moved his head upward, eyes squinted and locked on Lorelai as if he had to view her from all sorts of angles to determine if he'd missed a loophole. Lorelai laughed again. "Luke, will you stop? You're picking the movie. We're watching the movie _you _pick at my house tomorrow night. Movie night. I'm not going to try to get out of it."

A satisfied smile appeared on his lips as if he'd entered a head-to-head and had emerged victorious. "Okay, then," he said.

They both had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, a block from _Luke's_. People moved around them as they stood talking.

Lorelai smiled, folded her arms. "So, what are you going to get?"

"You'll see. I don't know yet."

"Are you open for sugge--"

"Nope."

"But the last time you pic--"

"Nope."

She stuck her lip out. "Why won't you let me finish saying wha--"

"Nope."

"Luke!" She exclaimed in sudden frustration.

He laughed. "Who knew such a simple word had such great powers?"

She uncrossed her arms and reached for his flannel, pulling him forward. "And who knew you'd take such joy from torturing someone you call your best friend?" She asked as she smiled at the woman that pushed the baby stroller.

Luke glanced back to see that he had been in her way. The lady excused herself and moved behind him. Lorelai went on. Luke was close, so she had to look upward to meet his eyes. "You know I don't like to be silenced. Withholding speech is unnatural to me. It hurts my insides. I imagine it feels the same as when that kid in _Underworld _was becoming something all unworldly."

"Sounds unpleasant," he said plainly as he looked down at her.

"Is that an apology?" She smiled broadly, and Luke's mouth twisted in recognition of that look.

He shook his head. "On a scale of _pleasant_ to _unpleasant_, it leaned toward the latter. Just pointed that out." He moved his hand to Lorelai's wrist, halting her movement.

She laughed. "Okay, Big Bob," she said of his comment. Her hand had moved under his flannel and undershirt and it rested over his navel. She felt him drawing his stomach inward at her touch, which allowed her to feel greater definition.

Luke's hand pulled hers away. He looked down the sidewalk briefly, then back at her. "Stop doing that."

"What?" She asked as she laughed.

He ignored her. "I hav--"

"Hey, you two." Patty had walked up to them heading in the direction of the diner. She stopped to the side of where they were facing one another and smiled slyly as she put her hand on her hip. "Exhibiting a little PDA, I see," she said as she turned her head to the side. "Does this mean the friendship has blossomed into more?"

Lorelai smiled widely, withholding the desire to laugh at how red Luke was getting. "He can't seem to keep his hands off me, Miss Patty. I feel so much like a high-end hooker."

Miss Patty laughed. She had her answer right there. They were obviously still parading around town with that loose, yet tight friendship that annoyed, both, her and Babbette to infinity and beyond. They both felt as if Luke and Lorelai could turn that bond into so much more. Oh, the potential.

Miss Patty played along. She always wondered how red Luke could get before smoke came from his ears. "Yeah, Honey, I saw him feeling you up when I was walking up t--"

"I was not feeling her up!"

"Don't hide it, Baby," said Lorelai. "Patty saw us. Now, put the whip cream down and back away."

Patty laughed, and Luke looked between them, not knowing what to say. He pointed at Lorelai as if they were two kids in trouble. He was going to get his side out. "That was her! She--does--that with the--" He pointed to his stomach. "And--the--she thinks it's funny to get a reac--" He exhaled angrily at their laughter. "I'm going back to work," he stated after a moment. He rolled his eyes at Lorelai and turned to leave.

Lorelai reached out and grabbed his arm quickly. He turned back around, still fuming. He wanted to yank his arm away, but she held him tightly and yanking that arm would probably cause her to go stumbling into him or even worse, into the concrete. Either way, that went away as an option.

Lorelai figured that Patty knew that she had been kidding, but she went ahead and addressed it. For Luke's benefit. "Miss Patty, Luke was not touching me inappropriately. We don't have anything going on outside of what the town sees. We are friends. That's it. I have a sick, twisted, and somewhat demented mind, in that I, on occasion, find humor in seeing how much I can embarrass him by invading his personal space." She said all of this in the way she figured Luke was thinking it. Her voice was flat and robotic. "He hates it, and he scolds me every time, not missing a beat." She sighed tiredly as she turned her head to Luke. "Did I hit all points of interest?" She asked him.

He seemed to have calmed a bit with her words. He nodded, then followed it promptly with, "But that was not funny, and I would appreciate if that never happened again," he said of her and Patty's little gang-up. He looked at Patty. "That goes for you too," he added, though he knew Lorelai would respect his words a lot more than she would.

"Yeah, yeah, Handsome. Whatever makes you happy." Miss Patty winked an eye at Lorelai and left them.

Lorelai waved after her. She sighed and looked up at Luke. "Now, wasn't that fun?"

He lowered his lids as he looked at her. "Why do I associate with you?" He asked blandly. Gesturing toward the diner quickly, he and Lorelai started back walking toward it.

"The same reason I associate with you. _We live in a cynical world_. And _you complete me_." She touched her finger to her tongue and pretended to write in the air. "Copyrighted 1996- Jerry Maguire."

Luke chuckled. "You're flipped. A hundred times flipped."

"Make it 101. That way I'm not really flipped at all. I'm right back where I started. Sane. I just feel a little dizzy from all of the flip-flopping."

"Well, if you started out flipped, no matter how many times you flip back, you'll still be flipped."

"You can't start out flipped. You have to _become _flipped, meaning that at some point in time, you were not flipped. That's--"

"Okay. I think we've made Guinness. Let's stop saying the word 'flipped'."

"Hey, you started it."

Luke rolled his eyes. "And as always, you brought it on home."

"Just call me Magellan Maestro."

As usual, Luke had no clue what she was talking about and had even less of a desire to inquire. "Yeah, whatever."

Lorelai exhaled tiredly. "Well, I guess I'm headed back to work," she said as they approached the diner.

Luke started to open the door but stopped and faced her. "You don't want to come in for some lunch or something?"

"Wish I could, but I told Sookie I'd be back..." She looked at her watch, "Twenty-five minutes ago," she said chuckling. "If I leave right now then I'll be about ten minutes early."

Confusion showed on Luke's face. "You're already late, but you have to leave so you'll be early?" He asked slowly.

"_By George_..." Lorelai smiled widely, not even needing to finish. Luke rolled his eyes. "Luke, at this point in our relationship, you should be far past explanation of my head's internal operation."

"You'd think," he said smartly.

Lorelai smiled. She continued to look at him as her smile grew.

"What?" He asked.

"You never reciprocated. I gave you a very heartfelt Maguire playback, and you didn't respond to it."

"I did respond. I called you flipped. Which you are." He winked as the last word exited his mouth.

She grinned. "I know. But...I complete you too, right?"

He shrugged weakly. "Enh."

He laughed as Lorelai's jaw fell down. She closed her mouth at his laughter. "Not funny."

"Is too funny."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm going to work. Do you have an old pair crutches in your apartment? I don't think I can lug my injured ego all the way to the inn." His laughter fizzled to a wide smile, and Lorelai shook her head as she started to walk away.

"Hey, hey, ay," he said playfully as he reached back and grasped her wrist. He was still very much amused, and she couldn't help but smile. He came to face her. Sighing deeply, he made a circle movement with his fingers. "You complete me too." He did this quickly to draw a bigger smile from her and dropped his hands to his sides. "Happy?"

She nodded, sparkles dancing and doing the twist between her lids. "I knew it was true, but sometimes a girl needs to hear these things," she said in forgiveness.

Luke rolled his eyes. "I bet it's just pure _work _to date you." He could only imagine how much someone she was sleeping with had to placate her.

"About the same amount as you. No more, no less. I'm easy."

"Yet, all I get to stroke is your ego."

Lorelai's mouth fell open again. "I can't believe you just said that." She smiled goofily.

Luke reddened at his own words. Lorelai felt free to verbalize her playful thoughts, and he'd gotten comfortable doing the same. It still always got the same reaction. From him and Lorelai. She'd always be genuinely shocked and he'd display a healthy dose of genuine embarrassment. But it'd be momentary. Much to his satisfaction.

"Okay, I have to take off. I'll be in the diner tonight," said Lorelai.

He released a breath. "Alright, see ya."

She looked around the crowded area briefly before moving in quickly and pecking his lips.

He jerked away with a frown and a whole lot of new facial redness. Lorelai stepped back laughing. "Dammit, Lorelai! Stop doing that!"

Whistles came from some passersby. Luke tried to identify them, but nobody looked guilty. He squinted at Lorelai as she went on laughing. She often kissed him on departure. On the cheek. But those were normal. She wasn't trying to draw attention on those days. When she wanted to get a reaction from him in a crowded area, she'd usually use her hands. She'd caress his chest, stomach, arms, biceps. Anyplace appropriate, yet inappropriate in Luke's eyes. She'd only kissed his mouth one other time, and he'd been on the look out for her pulling out that particular big gun again. She hadn't tried it again, though. Until now. She'd caught him off guard.

It wasn't that he was disgusted. The woman was beautiful, for heaven's sake. Inside, out, and all around. But the woman was also a friend. A friend who apparently had the mind of a third grader.

"I'm going inside," he said to her as her laughter continued.

Lorelai nodded as she started walking in the direction that she was headed in. She wiped her eyes. "Later, Luke," she said with summoned composure. Luke rolled his eyes and turned to open the door of the diner. Lorelai's giggles still invaded his ear drums.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Luke stood at the window of the diner, looking impatiently outside. Finally spotting her jeep, he unlocked the door and moved away from the window and back behind the counter. Lorelai rushed inside and locked the door back behind her.

"So sorry," she said exhaustedly. "Are you upset?" She asked as she quickly walked up to the stool behind her plate that Luke had just set down.

"I'm ready to go to bed," he stated with a weak eye roll. "But no, for Lorelai Gilmore, I don't have a closing time."

"I love you for this, Luke. I really do," she said as she picked up a second fry and held it to her lips as she finished chewing the first. She sighed as she continued to eat quickly. "So, how was your day?" She asked looking up at him.

"It's been okay," he answered as he slipped out of his aggravation. He started cleaning and straightening things that had already been cleaned and straightened. "It's just been long."

"What time is it?" Lorelai asked as she picked up her burger and bit into it.

"It's past eleven," he said without having to look at a clock. He leaned against the coffee machine table and folded his arms as he looked to her.

Lorelai grabbed a napkin and held it to her stuffed mouth. "God, this is good. I'm starving, Luke. You have no idea."

"Yeah, you look hungry."

"I haven't had time to eat anything since this morning. I should have taken you up on that lunch offer. Had I known Sookie and I would be busy until almost midnight, I definitely would have."

Luke rubbed his eyes. He was supposed to have been upstairs by now. Relaxing. Drinking a beer. He was tired. But Lorelai had phoned him around 8:30pm and told him she was running late, but she'd definitely be by to eat. She even explained her stomach growls to him. He had told her he would wait for her. He didn't think it'd be this late, but he waited like he promised he would.

"Hey, take a seat. You don't have to stand there in business mode," Lorelai said as she took another bite of her burger.

He took a couple steps forward and dropped his arms on the countertop. "Nah, I'm okay. Just try finish up," he said trying to politely rush her along.

Lorelai smiled as she took a sip of coffee, which he'd also taken care to provide. "Just leave the money on the nightstand, hunh?"

He smiled. "It's not like that. I told you it's been a long day. I'm just ready to hit the sack."

Lorelai's stomach slowly started to fill. She released a breath, feeling better as she continued to eat. "You can go up if you want. I'll clean up after myself and lock up on my way out."

"And leave you around all this coffee alone?" He smiled. "That's like leaving a cracked safe around a coke fiend."

She laughed. "You can totally trust me." She intentionally rubbed her nose. Finding that everything was okay, she smiled wide and repeated, "Yeah, you can _totally _trust me."

Luke laughed. "I think I'll pass."

Lorelai shrugged, winked. "Suit yourself." She continued to eat. "Have you decided what we're going to be watching tomorrow night?"

"No, I'll probably just make a choice when I get to the video store."

"Make sure it's good, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do." Luke looked down at her plate. Noticing the glare coming from her wrist, he reached over and slid her sleeve down a bit. "When'd you get this?"

She looked down at her wrist. "Oh, last week. It was on sale. I thought I showed you."

"No, you didn't." He stared at the bracelet. "So, _you _bought it?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I decided to treat myself. That's not sad, is it?"

He chuckled. "Nah. It's not sad."

"Because even if it was, I wouldn't really care all that much." She smiled as she met his eyes. "You thought a guy had gotten it for me, didn't you?"

"No," he lied.

"Oh, you _so _thought a guy had gotten me this." She wiped her hands on another napkin. "And you were totally about to get jealous."

"No, I was not."

"It's okay, Luke. You're still the only guy in my life."

His eyes scanned the diner in an effort to build up words. "Who you date or don't date is of no concern to me."

She ignored him. "And I'm still the only woman in your life." She looked at him, making sure there was no objection. He looked down to his fingers, confirming her statement without knowing he had. "See," she continued, "We're still on track with the unhealthy, psychologically damaging relationship we've built for ourselves." It'd been a while since either had a prospect. Luke rolled his eyes. "Which reminds me, our anniversary is a few months away. What do you say I get you some bling to match mine?" She asked as she held up her wrist.

"So many issues, you have."

Lorelai laughed. "And it's a joy sharing each and every one of them with you." She paused. "Although they're not so much _issues _as they are...pieces of me. Like Ashlee Simpson." She smiled. "Scratch the bling. That's my gift to you. _Pieces _of Lorelai Gilmore," she stated proudly.

Luke stared at her dully. "Please tell me you kept the receipt."

He dodged a fry being tossed at his face.

Laughing, he picked it up and tossed it in the garbage.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"Luke, is that you?!" Lorelai yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah! The door was unlocked so I just came inside. Where are you?" He yelled.

"I'm in my bedroom! Did you bring vittles?"

"If I say no, would you let me stay?" He yelled back as he set his bags on the coffee table.

"Not even through the previews," she said loudly.

"Thought so," he mumbled. "Hurry up!" He yelled.

"_Ehm _comin'. _Ehm _comin'," she sing-songed.

He took sandwiches out of one paper bag and some bottles of juice out of another. He neatly laid everything beside Lorelai's already arranged bowls of caramel popcorn, cheese doodles, barbeque chips, and Hershey's Kisses.

Lorelai came down a few minutes later with some wide-legged fleece pants and a zippered hoodie that was open, revealing a light blue ribbed tank underneath. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her face was completely clear of all make-up, making her look years younger. Indisputably more beautiful, in that it was natural. She walked up to the coffee table and took a small tube of lip-gloss from her pocket. She applied it as she looked down at the spread.

She rubbed her lips together and looked up at Luke as he folded the empty bags. "Looks good," she commented.

He looked up at her, then back down at her food selections. "Yeah, well, I'm sure your insides won't after years of the abuse you put it through."

"Luke why do I have to tell you this every freaking week?" Lorelai asked annoyed. "No lectures on Movie Night. It spoils the mood."

He scoffed as he headed into the kitchen. "What mood? It's you, me, and a two-hour movie that you sit and talk through the whole damn time. There's no mood to spoil."

"Yes, there is. You wouldn't know because we've been doing this for years, and I can't recall one night that you've not said anything about my food choices. You've always spoiled the mood before it was properly established."

Luke came back out with a handful of napkins and two cups of ice. He stopped in front of her with a sigh. "Do _you _even know what you're talking about?" He asked tiredly.

"_Not really_," she said with conviction like her answer was one of affirmation.

"Okay. Moving on." He walked around her.

"What movie did you get?"

He pointed at the television. "It's over there."

Lorelai bounced over happily and picked up the case. She looked back at him with wide eyes. _'The Sound of Music'_?" Her voice rose excitedly. "You got _'The Sound of Music'_?" She hugged the case to her chest. "For me? Did you get this for me?"

Luke smiled at her reaction. "No, I got it for me. Nothing makes me feel more like a man than watching a musical."

Lorelai hurried over to him and hugged him tightly around his neck. "Thank you, Luke!" Even when she picked movies, she steered clear of movies like that because she knew Luke wouldn't go for it. She saved those kinds of movies for her and Rory's Movie Night. Wednesday nights.

Luke's arm wrapped around her waist. He rolled his eyes. "You're welcome. Hopefully, this'll make up for the _Joe Dirt _incident, and you'll stop bringing it up."

"It _so _does make up for it," she said as she squeezed her arms tighter. "Oh, I'm so happy!" She squealed.

"Lorelai, that thing your pressing against, that's my windpipe. I kind of need that free and clear," he said strained. His arm gripped her waist, trying to pull her away some. He thought he heard her chuckle as her arms went tighter. He tossed the napkins that he still held onto the table as he placed both his hands on the sides of her waist. He pressed his fingers into her sides and wiggled them.

Lorelai yelped and hopped back. She hit the floor. Luke had tickled her, but he hadn't expected her to have such a clumsy reaction. He laughed instantly as she sat looking up at him. He got himself together quickly. "I told you I couldn't breathe," he said calmly as he held his hand out to her.

She took hold of his hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. She looked up at him evilly before her eyes dropped to his midsection and she smiled widely. She quickly dug her fingers into his stomach, not feeling much mushiness to work off of. She continued moving her hands as Luke looked down at her handiwork expressionlessly. "Pay...back...is...really...a...bitch..." She said as she continued trying to get a reaction. She looked into his face, her efforts depleting. Suddenly, she exhaled loudly and folded her arms. "You're not ticklish?" She asked with aggravation.

His eyebrows rose amusedly. "Uh, _no_." He smiled as her very genuine and too-cute pout appeared on her lips. "Besides," he began. She focused on him. "...you were doing it wrong." His eyebrows rose, and he broke out in a wide smile.

Lorelai got his meaning immediately, but she didn't have anytime to react. Luke grabbed both sides of her waist and carefully swung her body around to the couch. She dropped onto it, Luke coming down to straddle her thighs as his hands worked quickly and effectively on her stomach and sides. Her eyes were squeezed tightly as she pushed futilely at his hands. Her laughter, squeals, and pleas for mercy did nothing but spur him on even more.

She became desperate. The powerlessness she felt made her mind switch to panic mode. She felt as if she couldn't laugh anymore, but yet, she continued to. To the point of pain. Luke told himself that she had had enough. He made a move that later he determined to be a _stupid _move. She was panicky. On a tickle high. She just wanted it to stop. Instead of stopping the tickling, _then _moving to stand, Luke continued tickling for a split second longer right after he moved his weight from her legs.

And instantly, her body slid up, her knee came up, and went directly to his groin.

With very little respect for it.

Her knee hit. Then, there was split second that seemed to go on. He saw his second grade teacher standing over him as he held a piece of chalk to the chalkboard. The letters 'I will never throw a spitball in class again' written dozens of times in sloppy print. The teacher sniffled, and her words came thundering back upon him... _'Now, what have we learned?'_

Birds fluttered from trees.

A six-year old fell out laughing.

A room full of men grimaced and covered their own areas in respect.

AFV's audience applauded and cheered.

Then, came the pain.

The brain had been alerted to the hit, and the pain crip walked to the forefront.

Luke fell back to the other end of the sofa, his face tight. Silent. Lorelai's hands now rested over her face as she breathily disbursed threat after threat. She had no clue what she had done. Luke's eyes closed, and he grit his teeth as he turned to place both feet on the floor. He did all of this slowly. His hands came out in front of him as he clasped them tightly to keep from grabbing what Lorelai's knee had been so close to destroying just moments before. His head hung to the floor.

Lorelai slid up and took one final deep breath. "Damn, Luke, now I have a headache," she complained calmly. She touched the top of her head, then for the first time, noticed that Luke wasn't as giddy as he had been when he was tickling the life out of her. "No need to feel bad now," she said with a chuckle. "It's not going to work. I will still be _revenged_," she said playfully as she tossed her fist up in the air.

She laughed as she waited for him to do the same. But he didn't. Her laughter faded, and her brows wrinkled as she moved her head to see his face. "Luke," she called. He didn't move. His head was still low, his fingers turning red from the pressure of his bonded fist. Lorelai swung both feet to the floor and leaned on the table for support as she looked to him. "Luke, Babe, you okay?" She asked lightly. She started to become extremely worried as she wondered if he was having some sort of serious affliction.

She quickly moved the table back as she came to kneel directly in front of him. Her hands went to the sides of his face. "Luke," she called again shakily. He shook his head with little movement. "Luke, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" Lorelai's eyes began to scan him. Nothing _seemed _wrong. Her hands moved along his shoulders, arms, then back to his face. "Luke, I need you to say something, okay. Tell me what's wrong." Luke could hear tears in her voice.

He needed to be quiet. For the pain. He kept thinking that maybe if it thought that nobody was home, it'd move along.

But Lorelai was about to cry. Over him. And he couldn't have that. He mumbled incoherently, his mouth barely moving at all. "Youhicmeinmypagh."

Lorelai leaned in. He was talking. About what was anybody's guess. "What'd you say?"

His chest heaved as he opened his eyes. Lorelai's eyes were wide and already focused on his when he finally looked at her. He blinked slowly and clenched his jaw a few times. Her hands rubbed down his face soothingly. That wasn't exactly the part of him that needed to be soothed.

"What did you say?" Lorelai asked again.

He rolled his eyes, the pain finally starting to lessen. Which still didn't say much because the shit was excruciating.

"I said..." He began tightly. He spoke slow and deliberately. "You. Kicked. Me. In. My. _Package_."

Lorelai's eyes widened, and her eyes fell down to that area. Her hands moved to his knees as she backed up a bit. Luke still looked at her, and he almost lost it when he thought he saw a relieved smile. It disappeared before he could be sure though.

"_I-I_ kicked you?" She asked dubiously.

"Yes. _You kicked me?,_"he answered, mocking her completely.

Lorelai wiped tears from her eyes. She had never been so happy to hear that somebody had gotten hit in their balls. She was about to have a panic attack thinking that something was happening to him. "I'm sorry, Luke. It was a complete accident."

"Mm-hm," he mumbled with annoyance.

Lorelai shrugged. "What can I do to help? Do you want me to mas--" She stopped and smiled widely as Luke looked down at her with narrowed eyes.

"Can you just get me a bag of ice or something?" He asked.

She hopped up quickly. "I can definitely do that." Seconds later, she came back with a bag of frozen corn. No idea how that got in the house. "Will this do?"

"Yeah, that'll be okay." He reached for the bag.

Lorelai knelt back in front of him as she held onto the bag. "You want me to do it?" She asked.

He actually smiled. She was completely serious. "You want to ice my--?" He gestured below.

"I caused it," she said as she moved the bag inward. She held eye contact with him to see if he was going to object. He just looked at her as if not believing she would do it. He felt the bag touch his pants, and he looked down. "Lean back. Your pants stretch with you sitting like that. The ice won't go where it needs to go." she said as if she was qualified.

He smiled wider. He replaced her hand with his and leaned back on the couch. "I'll take it from here. You can go stick the movie in if you want to." He moaned as the ice cooled his crotch. Lorelai still sat between his knees. She smiled as she looked into his face.

"I really am sorry, Luke."

He closed his eyes. "It's not your fault." He shook his head. "My own stupidity."

She rubbed his knee and stood up. "Okay, ready to sing your troubles away?" She asked as she grabbed the video case.

Luke groaned. "Oh, god, I completely forgot that you know every song in that movie."

Lorelai laughed as she popped the movie in. "Don't worry, I'll help you remember."

Luke's eyes rolled. "What have I done?" He mumbled to himself.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

" _'Nothing comes from nothing...somewhere in my youth...I must have done something good...' _"

Lorelai sang softly with Maria.

Luke smiled as he continued watching the movie. He was surprised he was still awake.

They watched the rest of the movie silently. Surprisingly, outside of the musical numbers, that's how they viewed the entire thing. Luke saw that as being nothing short of a miracle.

When the film ended, almost a fourth of the credits rolled before Lorelai opened her mouth. She smiled widely and looked up at the ceiling.

"Gosh, I love that movie," she said quietly.

He squirmed around for a moment. "Yeah, I can tell. I could have done without all of that singing they were doing, but I see the appeal, I guess." He wasn't able to see Lorelai's face, but he knew without a doubt she was smiling. "Hey, you have a pretty decent voice," he commented.

He'd heard her sing on many occasions, but it was always her acting silly. Not trying. She was transfixed on the movie, and it was like she had been singing without even knowing she was.

"You think so?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't." He paused. "It's pretty," he added quietly.

Her head dropped back onto the side of his. "Thanks, Babe." She smiled. "Your voice is pretty, too."

"Thank you, Lorelai. I've been waiting all my life to hear a woman say that to me." Lorelai laughed, causing Luke to feel her vibrations. He waited until her laughter died down. "Do you think you can lift yourself off of me now?" He asked calmly.

"You mean, am I capable?" She asked playfully.

"That's not what I meant. Hopefully, you are capable. Otherwise, in a few minutes you'll be getting rolled to the floor. My back hurts."

They were both on the couch. Luke was stretched out on his stomach, his arms propped under his head. Lorelai was laying on top of him, face up. They were back to back. That had been their position for about half of the movie. It wasn't that new. They usually found themselves entangled in some way, _touching _in some way, at the end of whatever movie they sat down to watch.

"That'll be the second time tonight that you knocked me to the floor. Can we say _domestic abuse_?"

"If I was abusing you, it wouldn't be domestic abuse. It'd just be abuse. I don't live with you."

"So glad to know my abuser is up on his terminology. I'm so bragging about you in my next meeting."

"That's not funny. Don't joke about stuff like that."

"Yeah, you're right." She paused. "My great and sensitive Luke."

"You don't have to be sensitive to not want to joke about something like that. It's called being human. And besides, if anybody should be feeling abused, it's me. I'm the one who had to ice my..._self _for an hour thanks to you and your damn knee."

Lorelai laughed. "I...said...I...was...sorry..." She said as she pushed her buttocks into his with each of her words. "Besides, you told me I wasn't the one to blame. Remember?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "And...stop...doing...that..." He said, mocking her movements. "You're pushing _stuff _into a couch that's not exactly known for its comfort."

Lorelai smiled widely. The movie had ended completely, and the screen showed blue. "Stop humping my couch, please," she said.

"I'm not."

"Uh, yes, you kind of are. You have to go down with your pelvis in order to come up and meet my butt with yours. Clifford note recap: you're humping my couch." Her smile broadened.

Luke shook his head. "You are unbelievable," he muttered.

"How would you know? You've never had me."

He exhaled tiredly.

"Oh, that reminds me. Guess what happened today."

"Not in the mood for guessing games. Just tell me," he said. He felt as if she was becoming heavier with each second. It was fine for the first hour, but after a while, even a ten pound rock can feel like a boulder.

"I got asked out," she said. Luke was suddenly alerted. "By this architect guy who I met coming out of my father's building. He rents a space nearby. And his proximity to the head Gilmore was surprisingly his only defect. Not even that huge. But Luke, guess what happened."

He paused. "What?"

"I said 'no', but guess why."

He rolled his eyes. "Why, Lorelai?"

"It was so incredibly weird, but I couldn't shake the feeling that if I had accepted the invitation, I'd be like cheating on you or something." She paused. He didn't say anything, and she laughed. "How twisted is that?"

He was a little thrown himself. "It's pretty twisted...I guess."

"I'll say." She laughed. She often joked about them being each other's void filler, but she figured it was for a lack of viable pursuers. Up until today, the selection had really been sub-standard. For over seven months, she'd seen no men worth considering. So, dating had been pushed aside.

She continued to laugh. "If I'm going to be blowing off potentials for you, then you need to start putting out, Luke." She joked about this, but in actuality, the issue really did mess with her head. When she was talking to and flirting with Mr. Architect, her mind kept going to Luke, and then she was asking herself how she'd feel if he was going after someone. A Mrs. Architect. The answer to that caused her to turn down his proposal and continue on her way.

"So, what do you think about that?" Lorelai asked.

Luke breathed deeply. "I don't know. Can you please _get up_?" He asked as he felt his bones weakening.

Lorelai obviously didn't know how uncomfortable she was making him. "Come on, Luke. Be a man. Take the pain," she said as she crossed her ankles.

"Oh, god," he mumbled as he shifted. He moved his right shoulder up, making Lorelai press into the back of the couch as he reversed his position. He was starting to feel claustrophobic in the other position. His bones were aching, and it was a completely helpless feeling. In one motion, he was on his back. Lorelai still in the same position. But they were no longer butt to butt thanks to Luke's intolerable discomfort.

He dropped his head to the sofa tiredly. He could still feel pain in his back. Not as bad, but it was still uncomfortable. "Okay, this isn't much better. You're going to have to move."

Lorelai smiled. "Oh...kay," she said slowly. "This is a new feeling."

Luke shook his head. "Are you going to move?" He asked calmly. Lorelai's backside was directly over his crotch, and he knew that's what she was referring to.

"You want me to move?" She paused, took a second to control her grin and keep it from turning to laughter. "That's a little forward, Luke. But if you want me to, then--" She moved her hips a tiny bit, just enough for Luke to catch onto what she was talking about and stop her.

"Lorelai, don't do that." Again, his voice was extremely calm.

Lorelai muttered under her breath, then said out loud, "It has definitely been too long. Maybe I _should _get up."

"That's a good idea," Luke said as he mentally tried to speed through every baseball stat he knew. That took concentration, which left little room to think about something else.

"You know what's funny?" She asked.

He exhaled quickly and loudly. "_What_? What's funny?"

"I don't really want to."

Then, there was silence. Luke's eyes moved around the room. "You don't want to what?" He asked cautiously.

She shifted her weight a little bit. Luke's breathing halted, and he stared at the top of her head as if in reprimand.

"I don't really feel a desire to move. I mean, I know I should. For reasons that are obvious. But then again, I don't know _how _obvious those reasons really are."

The stats ran through his head quicker. "You're not making much sense."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Can you stop _asking _me so many questions and just say what you want to say?"

"But what I want to say is a question. Can I ask that?"

"Lorelai, point, please."

"Are you attracted to me?" Everything went silent. But his internal stat announcer kept going like an auctioneer. Lorelai continued. "Because you don't ever really seem to be. So, I'm just curious."

Luke really didn't know how to answer that. If he told the truth, he figured it may do more harm than good. But then again, if he lied, that probably wouldn't go well either. "Are you attracted to _me_?" He asked as if that would throw her and make her share in the discomfort.

"Yeah," came her simple reply.

He blinked quickly.

Lorelai chuckled briefly after a long period of silence. "It's okay if you're not. I mean, you can't force yourself to be attracted to somebody. Besides, it was just question." She paused. "I was just wondering because outside of your sporadic sexual joking comments, you don't show that you are. And plus, I've been lying here on top of you for like five minutes, and there's no sign that I've been lying here on top of you for five minutes."

Luke wondered why she seemed to sound so comfortable talking about this. Did she want there to be a freaking _sign_?

He rolled his eyes. "Maybe you crippled it," he said jokingly.

Her voice was quiet. "Yeah, maybe."

She was silent for almost a minute. "Why so quiet all of a sudden? _Please _don't tell me your feelings are hurt."

She shook her head against him. No words.

So of course, that meant that they were.

Luke sighed exhaustedly. "What are you thinking about right now?" He asked quickly.

She shrugged. "Nothing. Everything."

He waited a beat. She wasn't going to elaborate. Okay. "Ask me what I'm thinking about," he said.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked just to comply.

"Baseball," he revealed.

Lorelai smiled. "Thanks. I really cared to know that," she said sarcastically.

"Stats. Old stats, new stats. Any stat I can think of. First it was McGuire, then DiMaggio. Gehrig, Waddell, Sammy Drake, Heilmann, Frisch, Dizzy Dean, Babe Ruth, Ken Griffey _friggin_ Jr. Now ask me why."

Luke turned his mind off. Flipped the switch on the internal voice.

Lorelai's eyes narrowed. _'Is that...?'_ "Uh, why?" she asked.

"Because if I didn't..." Luke rolled his eyes, shook his head, "...then this would have happened."

There was suddenly a whole lot more of him.

Lorelai smiled slowly. "Hey, you."

"You happy now?" He asked.

She giggled. "Not as happy as you are apparently."

He clenched his jaw. "Whatever. Now move." And she did. Her hips. Very slowly. "Lorelai," he warned.

She stopped and looked to the ceiling. She still wasn't removing herself, though. "Luke?"

He shut his eyes tightly, then opened them back. "Yeah," he answered.

"We're friends."

There was a pause from Luke. "I know that."

"I love our boy/girl friendship. It's what girls want. Just usually have to turn to a homosexual to get it."

"And we are talking about this right now, why?"

"Luke, seriously, I've never been able to have this with a guy before."

He understood exactly what she meant. "Me either. With a girl, I mean."

"And it's been years and years of coffee, movies, broken porch rails, late night phone calls to come take away spiders the size of Toyotas...and...you know, personal talks and stuff."

Luke smiled widely, thinking back over the more significant examples of all of those, the many that could add to them. "We definitely have history."

"We do." She smiled. "Heart to heart?"

"Sure."

"I really can't foresee anything that would mess that up. What you mean to me, you know?"

Luke moved his hand down her arm. "Of course I know." He paused. "Heart to heart?"

"A reversal?" She said happily. "Absolutely."

He chuckled at her reaction. Rolling his eyes at his own sentiment, he replied genuinely, "I love your heart to hearts."

She grinned like a maniac for a long moment following his words. Then, with a large sigh, she allowed her thoughts to creep back to the surface.

Silence established a foothold.

Luke felt her move to the side a bit before she got off of him and picked up the remote from the far end of the coffee table. She changed the channel until something played other than the blue screen.

The quiet had started to become a bit intimidating.

A random station reached, she turned and climbed back onto him. This time, it was face to face.

She crossed her ankles casually between his legs as she folded her arms on his chest. She propped her chin on her arms and looked at him.

Luke had scooted up a little and his head rested against the armrest. He looked back into her face waiting for her to speak. But she continued to silently stare at him. He, in turn, did the same.

Moments went by. Luke smiled. Broke first.

"I told you this is uncomfortable. Is there any reason why you're still lying on me?" He half whispered.

Lorelai smiled. "I guess not," she answered. She placed her hands on the couch cushions around him and slid her body up his. She playfully kissed his lips, then pulled herself up over him. "Scoot over," she said.

Luke looked up at her as her entire body hovered over his. Slowly, he complied. He turned on his side and moved to the rear of the sofa. Lorelai twisted and dropped herself in front of him with a light giggle.

Luke's eyes rolled. "You're like a child sometimes, you know that?"

She smiled. "Far from a child," she said as she sat up quickly and took her hoodie off. She tossed it on the floor and settled back in front of him.

She picked up the remote and started to run through the channels. "Any preferences?" She asked.

Luke shook his head over hers. "None," he answered.

She stopped on a channel. "Have you ever seen _Blazing Saddles_ with Gene Wilder?" She asked.

"Nah."

"It's pretty funny." It was already well into the movie, but she set the remote down.

She reached behind Luke to the back of the couch and pulled at the blanket that was draped there. She covered both her and him with it. She continued to watch the screen as her hand went back to him. "You know, I'm not really a fan of parody movies. They have a certain appeal, but I just never took to them. I don't know why."

Her hand slid under his shirt, and she slowed her movements as she lightly rubbed his skin. "But this movie was like an exception or something. Probably because it mocks more of a genre. Not just a movie."

Luke closed his eyes.

Lorelai took her hand away from him and brought it back to her front. "I mean, I think that even if you were a fan of Westerns, you would be able to appreciate the mock factor. Because as cool as the clothes are," she said sarcastically, "It's not so hard to believe that they have so many things to mock. But they totally do. The ignorance being high on the list." She moved against him.

Luke swallowed. Lorelai wasn't making it easy for his still very saluted soldier to fall back at ease. He lifted his hand and placed it on her shoulder cautiously. He lightly rubbed her bare arm. Stretching his neck to see her face, he saw just as she slowly closed her eyes.

Her voice came out a little shaky. "But it's not really surprising that it's good because it's directed by Mel Brooks. He's definitely got the golden touch," she said. As soon as the word _touch_ exited her mouth, her hand went back to Luke's tight stomach. Then, not so innocently, to his belt buckle. She slowly slid the strap from the buckle.

Luke's breath caught as soon as her hand went there, and he placed his hand on top of hers stopping her. She paused. Speech and movement. Jim and Bart tried to lighten the mood.

Lorelai looked down at the coffee table. '_Too much,'_ she thought. But pulling her hand away would almost demand an explanation. She wanted to linger in the belly of this uneasiness. Because it was one of silence.

Luke subtly moved his hand over hers. To her wrist. With an aching slowness, he slid his way back up her arm. Her skin was warm and inviting beneath his palm.

Lorelai's forwardness had surprised him. To say the least. He had reacted. Instinctively reacted. And the regret was instant. So, he took his hand away. Tried to give her a sign that showed compliance. He hoped she'd pick up on it because he hated to think of the work that would go into kicking his own ass.

Her hand still sat frozen.

His breathing picked up. "So, the movie, when was it made?" He asked quietly. His mouth moved close to her neck and his breath flowed over the skin there. And he slowly pushed into her hand with his pelvis. He figured if that wasn't a thumbs up, nothing was.

He felt her fingers move on the belt. With great hesitance.

"It was, uh...made in the mid, uh, the mid-seventies, I think," she finally answered, her voice trembling.

The metal was slowly pulled from the leather hole.

Luke tried his hardest to keep his cool. Her fingers or maybe parts of the belt (he wasn't entirely sure) kept grazing his erection. "That...guy..." He swallowed, "...Gene, uh...uh..."

"Wilder," she whispered. She got his belt undone, and she pulled at the side with the buckle. He lifted his weight some, and she slid it out of the loops and brought it out in front of her. From under the blanket.

"Yeah," he said, swallowing again. "Didn't he play in that...movie you made me watch?" Luke's fingers clutched her tank top on the side of her stomach.

"Yeah," she answered with a faint smile. Luke detested the night of _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_. There were many reasons why, but Lorelai's need to stock up on every chocolate known to man surprisingly came second to his unnatural hatred of the Oompa Loompas. The memory of it came and went in Lorelai's mind as she curled her body into his.

She dropped his belt to the floor, and looked at the television as she breathed quietly. Luke nuzzled her neck, and she smiled. Slid her eyes closed.

"I want you," Luke whispered desperately in her ear.

Lorelai seemed to relax even more with his words. She swallowed lightly. Her eyes stayed closed. And she casually moved her head around to his, her back still to his front. Her hand sought his cheek. And gently, his face was guided to hers.

Their lips met with shyness. Barely connected. Luke's hand moved from her side to her stomach. The kiss became firmer. And as he slid his hand under her cotton shirt, his tongue entered her mouth. And that shyness disintegrated. His hand moved up the plateau of her stomach and soon found that area betrayed by two luscious elevations. Their kiss intensified to the point of no return as he rubbed his way over them both.

Lorelai drew her thighs closer together as her hands caressed his through her shirt. Removing one of them, she reached a hand behind her and unfastened his pants. Their kiss broke, and Luke leaned his forehead against her shoulder. He felt her squirming in his arms as she slid her pants down.

This was really happening.

Lorelai got her breathing together, her hand now resting against his thigh. She turned her head to him. "I'm on the pill," she whispered. "And clean."

He was aroused to the point of discomfort in his jeans. "Me too." Lorelai managed a light chuckle. "I mean I'm clean. Not the pill part," he elaborated.

She nodded, sobered. "I trust you," she said quietly.

"I trust you, too," he responded.

She rubbed his thigh as if signaling for him to take away the discomfort.

Her breathing sped up as she turned and looked toward the television. It had been a long time, and her body begged for this. There was one added factor, though, that almost made her fly through the roof. One tiny factor.

This was Luke.

There was no way to brace herself for her body's reaction to this.

Luke placed himself at the point of entry and gently wrapped his arm around her as he tried to slowly enter. But she was wet. Massively moist and her insides grabbed him and welcomed him quickly into that dark paradise.

Before he was fully inside, Lorelai's internal flesh was squeezing him. Over and over. Already. She grit her teeth, and her sweet, short pants told him that she had peaked. Already.

Luke moved his head to see her face. Once it seemed that she was okay to continue, he began to penetrate her. His hands moved to her breasts again and he gave just enough pressure. He understood that fine line as if he'd created it. That fine line between pleasure and displeasure of breast stimulation. Some men didn't seem to. Lorelai's writhing told him she appreciated this knowledge that he had built.

She bit her lip. Moaned. Frowned with smile. Moaned. Rolled her eyes up and back. Moaned. Then, lost her breath before a moan found it and brought it back.

Her lips went back to Luke's, and she sucked on his tongue. One that tasted way sweeter than any tongue should ever taste.

The cheeks of her buttocks began to slowly slap against him as she felt an approaching charge. As it got closer and committed itself more, the sounds of the skin on skin drowned out the television. Those saddles weren't about to be the only things blazing.

Lorelai's mouth fell open and she gripped the edge of the couch. Luke rode with her. He could tell it was an intense climax by the way her insides clung to him.

His finger dropped to her center. Moving his finger slowly, then quickly, he applied firm pressure as he maneuvered in all directions. Lorelai's thighs closed on his hand as her body jerked.

Luke finally filled her, his body pressed tightly to hers. Giving a few more, weak thrusts, he dropped his head to the couch with exhaustion.

Lorelai's heartbeat danced as she lay in front of him.

"Jesus, Lorelai," he whispered.

"No...that was...that was all you," she said with closed lids. She swallowed. "God," she whispered.

Luke breathed audibly. "Y'okay?"

She nodded, her head dropped to the couch, turned away from him. "Are you?"

He licked his lips, trying to steal a taste of her. "I'm good," he answered.

Lorelai's heartbeat finally began to pan out. "This okay?" She asked timidly.

Luke paused. Looked at the screen, wishing how much they weren't watching this while having this conversation. Such a ridiculous movie.

He took one final deep breath as his attention went back to her. He touched her shoulder and found her trembling. He spoke softly. "Yeah...Lorelai...this is okay." He leaned forward to see her face but couldn't. He rubbed her skin and smiled. "Heart to heart?"

She lifted her head slowly and turned her neck to look at him. "Go ahead," she said with a small smile.

He leaned close to her. "You look gorgeous when you have an orgasm."

Her sudden laughter surprised him. She had been so quiet. "That's not a heart to heart, Luke." She paused. "But I'll take it." She bit her lip shyly. "Feel free to keep 'em coming, okay?"

"The heart to hearts or the...other thing."

She shrugged. "Both."

He nodded. "I think I can do that."

Lorelai's hands started to caress his arm, and he moved over and kissed her shoulder and back tenderly. She settled back into him with a smile. Happy to know it wasn't going to be a one time thing.

"Luke?"

"Hm?" He was still inside of her, and he moved ever so slightly, causing her to moan. If there was a way for him to live inside her, she'd definitely be game for experimentation.

It took her a moment to answer. "If the town got wind...if it leaked out that we...crossed that line, they'd have a field day. You know?"

"Unfortunately."

She paused. "So we can just do our own private thing. If you want to."

"Do you want to?"

"I know how much you hate attention," she whispered.

"Do you want to?" He repeated.

"Luke, I'm just saying that it's okay if--"

"Lorelai, just answer the question, please."

Her eyes rolled, her back still to him. "No. I don't want to," she answered quietly.

He started kissing her back once again. "Good. Then, I'm not alone."

Her eyes turned to him. "You want to go public with this?"

"Lorelai, I am far past being embarrassed of you." She kicked his leg. He laughed.

She shook her head. "Once the town knows, they know. There won't be any going back."

"I'm aware."

Lorelai smiled widely as she turned away from him again. "So...we brave the town?"

He released a sigh and pulled away in non-anticipation of the event. "We brave the town."

"So, can I legally kiss you in public now?"

"PDA's will be at a minimum."

"Where's the fun in having all of you if I can't show my appreciation?"

"You can. _When _we get alone."

She thought for a moment. "I've always thought of the potential of that storage room of yours. We can be alone in there."

"That will never happen."

She winked, though he couldn't see it. "You say that now."

"And mean it always."

Lorelai's lip protruded. "Fun sucker."

"Lorelai?"

"Hm?"

"Will you shut up--"

"Jesus, Luke, I beg you not to say 'and kiss me'. That's just too Emily Barham. _She _made it cool. Notice the emphasis."

"I wasn't going to say that," he grumbled.

"Oh, sorry. What were you going to say?"

"I said it. _Will you shut up?_ Period. Very simple request."

"Well, actually, it's not really. Not when you love talking as much as I do. And considering I spent over three hours being quiet during the movie, I'm a little overdue. It's like I have words backed up inside me like a pez dispenser, and it's all waiting for the moment to pop out..."

He listened to her ramble as he looked over her head at the screen. Not believing he could watch the movie for a second longer, he rolled his eyes and pointed to the remote that was out of reach. "Lorelai, please shut up and--"

"Kiss you?" She asked turning. Her hand rubbed his cheek.

He extended his arm. "Actually, I was gon--"

"I'm already on it," she whispered as her lips sought his.

The intensity of her kiss made Luke's outstretched arm secure her further to him. After a few seconds, he pulled away, much to Lorelai's dissatisfaction. Breathing heavily, he said, "I thought that line didn't do anything for you."

Lorelai's eyes were barely open. "Seriously, Luke, the talking thing--_not _working for me right now."

He had gone from half flaccid to giving the word no meaning. They had yet to disengage. "So then, what will work for you right now?" He asked jaggedly as he pushed forward.

Her hand went back to his rear, and she pulled him toward her even more. "That feels so good," she whispered breathlessly.

They moved their heads at the same time and the end result was a synchronized, slow tongue dance. And just like that, the movie was the last thing on Luke's mind.

-The End-

Lorelai's a lucky gal.

Okay, all, another _End _reached, I'm off to do something productive. Peace.


End file.
